new me do you remember my old crush?
by bleaching the formula
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki's plans to success. 1- Change myself into a better person. 2- Cut my hair to a suitable but not stupid style. 3- forget a certain orange haired man 4- Get my revenge on this orange idiot by beating him in his own game. IchiRuki later.
1. chapter one

* * *

**Umm.. hi this is my first fan fic so yeah......**

**Awesome!**

**I don't own bleach, if i did Ichigo and Rukia would be together by now.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Yesterday I finally confessed to him. My four years of loving him had left me heartbroken. He rejected me. He said that I'm a weirdo who stalks him and a shy person who can't even talk. To believed that I've even liked him! Now today, this every hour, this very minute in this god forsaken time; he's confessing to Orihime Inoue. You're thinking that I'm a psychic don't ya? Well I'm not but how I know is that he's asking out Orihime in front of the whole school and I have the front tickets to this show.

"Augh!!!! I failed Trigonmetry! Kill me now or else my brutal mom will kill me!" Renji turned to me. "Rukia, the purest person in the world, please do the honors of killing me! Don't hold back I swear this is for good for both me and you!"

"Renji, don't say that, you're my one of my best friends in this hell hole!"

"Rukia, I'm touched!"

"Shut you yappin' Renji," icily said Toshiro.

"Toshiro!" giggled Momo, "Sup Rukia!"

"Sup," I mumbled.

"What are we gonna do with Rukia seriously she quiet that she is like a ghost!"

That sentence hit a huge nerve.

"Renji, you idiot!"

"What I'm just saying that she quiet and needs to speak louder!"

"RENJI!" shouted Momo, "Rukia is very sensitive at this moment she needs a little time to herself."

"I'm going home."

"Wait for me Rukia!" roared Renji.

We walked out of the school doors until we saw a huge crowd blocking the gates of the school.

"Damn it! Why do we have to put up with this crap!"

"I don't know… school life?"

"School life?"

"Yeah, it's a part of school life, you have a lot of exams you can fail or you can pass, you have crushes but you know that they are gonna reject you and if they actually like you too then your one happy bitch and I will envy you."

"So you envy Momo being with Toshiro?"

"No… she's my best friend ever why should I envy her?"

We walked to the sides at the gate to get out but there was a lot of people and we actually got pushed inside the crowd and i lost Renji, how can I lose him he has red hair!

"Renji!" I screamed. I didn't know where I was until I looked up and I was in front of the crowd; looking at what was happening.

"Orihime… I love you..."

My heart started to sink, it felt like my heart was about to explode.

"Kurosaki kun…. I love you too."

Okay….My just heart exploded, I can't get it back anymore.

They embraced each other in front of everyone and like animals everyone was saying stupid comments and noises.

"Rukia, you're there! I was looking for you..."

"Renji," I looked at him and sighed. He looked at me and knew what to do.

"Come on Rukia I'll take you home."

I was steered by Renji but nothing felt normal anymore.

Life's a bitch... no wait... life's a back stabbing bitch.

"Rukia, you're home."

"Okay."

"Rukia… I'm really sorry."

Ichigo Kurosaki…

"Rukia?" I turned to see my brother Byakuya and my sister Hisana hugging each other.

"Renji, always remember that a Kuchiki never cries. If a Kuchiki is unhappy about herself, then she needs to change herself."

I turned to face my family as they knew what to do.

Ichigo Kurosaki, oh how wrong you are to underestimate a Kuchiki.


	2. Chapter two

I don't Own BLEACH!

I'm just a simple bleach fan wanting Ichigo and Rukia to go together.

There are two POVs here today lol!!

Rukia's POV first and then it's Ichigo's.

* * *

Rukia's Point of view

"Rukia what have you put yourself into?"

I closed the entrance door and walked to the couch.

I looked at Hisana, my sister, she looked the same as me, black shoulder height hair, purple eyes and petite; the only difference was that I'm a few centimetres smaller and my hair is longer (elbow height hair to be exact.)

I had to tell her my day to anyone it would at least release some pain.

"Ok, it started like this…"

We sat down opposite sides of each other sitting on the sofa, I told her my story and her expressions changed from happy, to sad, to depressed and at last smirking.

"Okay! Rukia get your coat we're going shopping." She looked at Byakuya."Honey start up the car!"

Byakuya nodded and slowly walked to the car.

When I was out the door I felt someone tugging me.

"Rukia," Hisana whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Rukia, I'm happy that you told me that story, if I was you I would never show my face to him again, so I'm happy that you said and I quote 'A Kuchiki never cries. If a Kuchiki is unhappy about herself, then she needs to change herself.' It was very brave of you to say that and now let us help in your change to become a new person."

"Thanks sis…"

I never thought she would say the word brave to me, it was always when we were growing up it was always 'you're a wimp Rukia' or 'your very shy' but on that moment on I wanted to live up to my name as a Kuchiki.

We were at the shops and we walked (or more like ran) to the nearest shop trying on (or rather destroying) all the clothes.

"Rukia!" sang Hisana, "Try this on!"

I looked at it and it was a demin minishorts.

"Hell no!"

"Aw…." She cried, she tried to do a puppy face but was defeated by my glare.

We shopped (well Hisana shopped while I was dragged) in every shop the mall had to offer and our result was 3 dresses, 4 shirts, 2 miniskirts and 5 pairs of shoes and poor Byakuya has to carry it all while we shopped.

Sorry Byakuya! My bad…

We were about to leave until Hisana dragged me to a shop.

"Hisana-nee-chan!"

"Well you have to cut it some time."

"No, never,NEVER!!"

"Yes, YES! You have to."

I looked at the store, it was the hairdressing store and Hisana's objective after we shopped was to cut my hair.

"Fine!"

"Yay!"

"Hello ladies, what do you need?"

"Hi my sis needs to have a haircut and she needs it now."

"I know her hair is out of date and it's too long and-"

"Shut up! Just give me whatever hairstyle you want!" I shouted.

"Great! I always wanted to do this unique kind of hairstyle."

Unique? Please not a Mohawk or something which would make me bold.

Oh, what have I put myself into? I sat on a chair and then the man wrapped a black cloth around my neck.

I read some old articles about some stuff like a twin with different coloured skin and one with a man got caught of having drugs at his house. I never knew there was stuff like that going on in this world. I thought that the only thing which mattered was Ichigo Kurosaki and how I would imagine how he would fall in love with me.

"Done!"

I looked up to the mirror and saw my face just the normal purple eyes until I saw my hair. It was perfect! This guy is a genius!

My hair flowed down to my shoulders and was flicked at the ends and there was a fair amount of hair was between my eyes and the tip stopped at the right side of my cheek.

"Hairdressing man…" I mumbled to him, "You're a God!" As tears of happiness flowed down and dropped to the cold floor.

"Young girl, Thank you!" As he hugged me as we jumped up and down giggling because of my hair.

"Young girl, can I take a picture of my new creation."

I smiled at him. "Sure!"

We talked for a little while I headed out of the mall and looked at the sky, it was painted black and small white stars was fixed in the beautiful painting. It was simply breath taking; I felt like I finally opened my eyes and saw the truth. Life is actually good, it can be challenging to live it but it's worth it. And I thought that when I was rejected by Ichigo Kurosaki I thought that my life was hopeless and not worth living. To believe that I thought that my life was circled around Ichigo Kurosaki, like the world is revolving around for the sun's sunlight and it's warmth. In the end I didn't get warmth and only got winter weather and my heart got frozen by the cold and the pain. My summer dream of being loved is gone.

* * *

Today's Monday, and guess what?

It's a normal and boring school day which means that to stop it from making it boring I need to think of a plan and fast.

Why?

So I can destroy a certain orange haired man to get my sweet and tasty orange flavoured revenge.

I checked the time 8:20. Dang!

"Hisana, Byakuya, I'm going!"

"But you haven't had breakfast yet!" yelled Hisana.

"It's not my fault that I woke up late, blame the brain!"

I ran off and saw Renji.

"Renji!" as I ran to him.

"Hi… who the hell are you?" he looked at me and smirked, "so you want some hot stuff?"

"Ewww!!!!" I screamed.

"Renji Abarai! You're my best friend and I was you're first friend in Kindergarten, I help you get the teacher fired from the school. Remember, I was the one who taped her hitting you and then we gave it to the principle and she got fired!"

"Ehhh!!!! Rukia!!! You're… You're!!!"

"Please don't tell me that I look weird."

"You look simply amazing… while I'm at it I'll say that you look beautiful. What you said on Friday you actually kept that promise?"

"Of course! As a Kuchiki I should always keep my promises and Renji… Thanks," As I gave him a thumbs up and smiled at him.

He looked at me and blushed.

"B…By the way that was so awesome that day. I'll never forget that." He laughed.

"Me too, never ever, it was so funny when she had that expression of wanting to kill someone."

"Yeah, I know!"

We giggled until we saw the gates.

It was time.

"RUKIA!!!!!!!!!"

I turned on my heels to see a girl, it was Momo, my brunette best (girl) friend holding her white haired boyfriend's hand.

"Momo!!!!!!!!"

I ran to her and tackled her down to the floor.

"Oops…. Sorry," as I hit forehead softly.

"Rukia…. You changed your hair style!"

I blushed, "Yeah, you noticed."

"Well duh! Your hair was up to your elbow and now it's short, to your shoulders, I haven't seen you like that since year 10."

"Yeah they told me that my hair was old fashioned and-"

"Yeah your hair was so… old fashioned; if you didn't change it by today then I would have cut it myself."

"That's what the hairdressing god told me!"

"Hairdressing god?"

"The god who cut my hair, the genius!"

"Yeah he is a genius," Momo blissfully said. She circled around me like a model critic.

"Rukia, we need to change your uniform."

"WHAT!"

"Yah because it's too long!"

I looked at my uniform it was the same as Momo but I had my skirt up to mid calf and my t-shirt was over my hands.

"But I like it baggy and long and-"

"Ishida!" I saw Momo running up to a skinny and dark blue haired man. "My good friend can you help me with something very urgent?"

I looked at Momo and she was now dragging him to meet me.

"Hinamori-san I can walk by myself you know." He blankly said.

"Ok... Well you know Rukia right? Well anyway you need to fix her skirt at least to um… mid thigh."

"Okay, you need to change into your pants. And give me your skirt now."

Ishida Uryu was in serious mode, and you didn't want to mess with him.

I put on my pants and then gave my skirt to Uryu.

I wanted to pay attention because when he sews he sews like crazy and would be done within 3 minutes flat. He cut my thread from the skirt and then he threw the skirt up in the air, he got his sewing utensils and sew like a mad man. I saw the thread in the hole of the needle at one time and when I blinked he was already sewing by a minute later he was half way done when I blinked again he presented my skirt to me.

"Uryu thank you!" I humbly said.

"No problem Kuchiki-san."

"Hey Uyru, do you want to be in our group?"

"Okay," he mumbled out.

"Yay we got another friend Momo!"

"Hooray! We have five people now, our group of four was small we needed new members anyway."

"So I Rukia Kuchiki make you," as I pointed to Uryu Ishida, "A new member of the Kuchiki group!"

"Who said it was Kuchiki group?" yelled Momo.

"Uhhh… how about the 'Equality Group?' No… 'Multipersonality Group?' Nah… How about-"

"Nobody knows group?" said Ishida.

"That's mysterious and suitable," replied Momo.

"Yeah it leaves you thinking and saying nobody knows?" grinned Uyru.

"Yeah we need that kind of impression," Momo added.

I put my arm around Uyru, "Uryu you're a genius."

"Well duh! I am number one in the class and also-"

"Nobody wants to hear your life story so let's go to the others and tell them we got a new member!"

Momo and I linked arms with Uyru and towed him to the others.

"Lookie, lookie! We got a new member to our group 'nobody knows.'"

"Uryu? Nobody Knows? Wtf!" screeched Renji.

"Yeah, Uyru is in our group and our group is officially now called 'Nobody Knows." Informed Momo to Renji and Toshiro.

"Well I guess if it makes you guys happy," confirmed Toshiro.

"Since Toshiro said yes that means 3 dominates one so Uryu is in!"

"Yay! Uryu is finally-"

I closed my eyes shut and reopened them, I wasn't a mirage, the people that I saw in the distance was an orangey haired couple which made me feel like a stupid servant of theirs.

"Let's go," I ordered.

I tore my eyes from the couple and went to the school building alone, leaving my friends to catch up.

"What's wrong with her?" I overheard.

"I bet you it was Kurosaki and Inoue."

"What's wrong with them?"

"We will tell you later Uryu, well anyway welcome to the group."

* * *

Ichigo's Point of view….

We walked in like a king and a queen to our classroom, I was lucky to be in her class so then I can look at her all day long. We are both popular so we are perfect together like a peanut and jelly sandwich, everything was in place and life was starting right here, right now.

"Ichigo!!!" I kicked the guy in the balls.

"Ich….igo…"

"Oh, it's you Keigo."

"You bastard…"

"Who are you calling bastard? I hit you because of self defense."

"Yeah right, then why do you hit me every day?!

"Self defense you idiot!"

I turned to Inoue, her cute innocent face showed signs that she cared about Keigo.

"Orihime!"

We turned to see Tatsuki and some of her girl friends.

"Orihime, come on we need to talk."

"Alright."

In the life of Kurosaki Ichigo everything is peaceful, everything is wonderful.

"Class! You guys are doing an assignment and I'm gonna pick them for you, well let's start off with, Uryu with Orihime, Renji with Tatsuki, Momo with Toshiro, Ichigo with Rukia and Keigo with Mizuro."

Everything is now out of place.

"WHAT!" I roared until I noticed I heard someone screaming as well, I turned to the person and saw this foreign girl who was short and had raven hair.

"Miss, can I be with Renji please I feel more _comfortable_ being partners with him," said the black haired girl.

"Ahh! Rukia you changed your hair, it looks pretty."

"Thanks Miss, well back to the point I want to swap partners."

"Sorry you can't because I already put them in my database where I keep your assignment records and I can't be bothered changing them."

"But…"

"Sorry Rukia."

"It's okay," she sat down with disappointment and buried her face in her hands.

"Okay go to your partners!"

Rukia walked to me as she sat opposite sides of the table.

Wait I remember something… Rukia? She told me something a few days ago…

_Flashback…_

_I like you….Please go out with me._

_Sorry but I don't date weirdoes who stalks me and who can't even talk._

_End of flashback…_

So this is the girl who confessed to me. I couldn't help but grin, no wonder she wanted to change partners.

"Hello Rukia Kuchiki, you were the girl who confessed to me a few days ago." She looked at the table thinking that it was the most beautiful thing in the class.

"So what, who cares, that's the past now and this is the present forget about that stupid encounter in your life."

I chuckled, she's feisty; my type to annoy.

"So Rukia how are you handling the rejection."

"I turned a new page in my life, one which you don't exist in."

"Aw... too bad because right now you're my entertainment so amuse me Rukia, do all of the assignment so then I can go to my girlfriend."

I saw her expression change into shocked and then for some reason she grinned at me. She looked up and then I saw her mysterious eyes, purple; very beautiful.

But everything happened so fast, she grabbed my hand and then slapped herself in the face with my hand and then she cried.

"Miss, Ichigo Kurosaki just hit me!" she cried

"WHAT!!!"

The teacher came and saw us, Rukia was crying waterfalls while I was in a daze think what had happen.

"Ichigo, how dare you! I'm swapping partners, Tatsuki go with Ichigo, Rukia are you okay?"

She wailed for a little while and then stopped.

"It was all so sudden he said that I should do all of his homework and assignments and when I said no he hit me!"

"Kurosaki! Shame on you, you're a menace to all women."

"But… But."

"No buts just do your assignment; I should have listened to Rukia in the beginning." The teacher helped Rukia to stand up and then they went to Renji.

"Son of a-"

"Seriously Ichigo, hitting her!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Mostly everyone saw it!"

"But it wasn't me!"

"Whatever, let's just go and do the assignment."

No one even believes me, I'm the innocent one here!

I turned to see Rukia, we stared at each other for a while and then she glared at me and poked her tongue out.

Rukia Kuchiki, Oh how wrong you are to underestimate a Kurosaki!

* * *

Sorry if i put some Ichigo and Orihime stuff.... But it'll go away i promise!

I don't really know if my spelling of 'Uryu' is right so yeah... tell me if it's wrong.

Thank You!


End file.
